


A Promptis Beauty and the Beast

by rip_rxham



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, M/M, Prompto is trying his best, Slow Burn, ardyn is an ok dad, but hes still an asshole, i love how many tags there are for prompto being a blessing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_rxham/pseuds/rip_rxham
Summary: A Prompto and Noctis Beauty and the Beast Au which I mostly wrote as a comfort fic but deciding on how well it goes I will try to keep it updated. The story has different elements which I thought would suit the theme better as it is set in Lucius and magic is a big part of the game, so it doesn't directly follow the Beauty and the Beast story line. Please don't expect regular updates.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. THE BEGINNING

Chapter 1

* * *

As the day started and the sun rose on Lestallum, Prompto was wide awake and flipping through the images he had previously taken the day before. He wanted to find the best picture out of the five he had taken, maybe Vyv will pay him more if he gave him more than one photo this time. He could ask when he did his morning rounds. His father was a ‘busy’ man which meant that they were never in the same town for longer than a week, and living in trailers meant that they couldn’t store food. Prompto would have to leave early every morning so that they had something to eat whenever his father came home from his trips. He didn’t mind the time alone he had, it gave him some space so he could go out and take his photos without anyone home to bother him and keep him. Though it would get lonely. 

“Prompto, I’m heading out I won’t be back till noon you can start dinner without me today” His father walked into the trailer, grabbing a hat from the counter and placing it on his head. Prompto smiled and nodded before standing from his seat to see him out. 

“Don’t worry about it, Papa. I’ll make something small so you can heat it in the microwave” The other grinned and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Thank you my little sunflower. If you see Vyv today tell him I sent a very friendly ‘hello’, also don’t waste your space by filling it with pictures of chocobos again I know how much you like them but it was a pain helping you sort through them” His father usually ranted about this and that, mainly Promptos love for the birds as it had got him in quite a bit of trouble when he was younger.

“I can’t make any promises, it only depends on what my job is today” He gleamed and hugged his father. The man smiled back at him and turned to walk away, stopping to wave just before he did. The bark of a dog next to the trailer caught Promptos attention and when he turned his head back around to wave at his father he had vanished. Its as if he had disappeared in a poof of black smoke or teleported away. Prompto would never know how he did it. After all, it was troublesome having Ardyan Izunia as your father. The day wasn’t getting any younger and Prompto headed back inside the trailer to collect his camera and some gil before heading out to the market. 

After scouring the market for the items he would need to prepare the days dinner Prompto left the market and headed towards the car park where Vyv usually hung out. As usual, he was stood looking over the landscape with a pamphlet in the other hand which he used as a fan. The climate in Lestallum was usually terribly hot but Vyv seemed to take it the worst out of everyone who visited the city. 

“Ah Prompto, good to see ya” Vyv waved and walked towards him. “You got the pics I asked for?” 

“Ah- yes here” He pulled the images from his pocket and handed them over to Vyv. He flipped through the images that he presented to him and gave a satisfied hum with each one. 

“Nice that you bought more than one today, I can double the price for these two. Some nice shots you got today kid” Prompto held back a smile and thanked him when he handed over the unneeded pictures back. He had never got paid double for any of his pictures before, with this money he could buy the fancy fish that came into the market and treat him and his father. He placed the unneeded pictures back into his pocket and turned back to face Vyv. He looked more excited than he usually did when asking him to take a couple of pictures for him.

“I got a great new issue this week, I need you to drive over to Insomnia and snap a couple of shots” Prompto opened his mouth to protest but Vyv quickly shut him down by speaking again. “You don’t have to go into the city, pictures from the hill overlooking it would be good enough. I trust you enough to get the best shots, Prompto” The blonde nodded and Vyv dismissed him, leaving him to walk back to his trailer with his thoughts. He didn’t know much about the lost city other than the few times his father accidentally slipped it into a conversation. Each time he would ask for more information he was quickly shot down and the conversation would end. Still, he can’t miss out on an opportunity to get some money. If he explained maybe he will drive him up there, if not then it would be a long Chocobo ride.

When he got back to the trailer he put away the food and fumbled around with his camera, changing some of the settings so that he was able to get a clear shot of Insomnia from the hill. He didn’t know what the weather would be like so he decided he would pack a small bag filled with supples he would need in case it decided to rain, or it would be too cloudy to get a clear shot. He prayed to the gods that it would be a decent day tomorrow so that he could get a nice shot for Vyv, maybe if he got a good photo he could buy some meat to cook for him and his father. He imagined what the city could look like for it to have been abandoned and never spoke about, an entire city can’t just disappear. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his stomach growling at him.

He put his equipment down and focused on taming his stomach, taking the food he had bought and made himself dinner. This was one of those moments where Prompto dreamed about being a normal person, someone with a house or an apartment in the city somewhere. A real place to call home. He would be sitting around a table with people he could call friends, people to talk to so he didn’t feel like he was alone. It was during these dreams where he really felt human who had a real life and didn’t hop from place to place because his father didn’t believe in money. He really had to speak to him about it again. He sat back down with his food and looked around the trailer. What would it really be like if there were people around him? Prompto hadn’t considered himself to be the kind of person that someone would want to stop and have a chat with, let alone eat with him. 

When he finished his food he disposed of the paper plate in the bin and walked into the other room. It was considered too small to be a proper bedroom by his father but this is all Prompto had ever known unless they were lucky to be staying in a hotel for a night. Deciding to stop thinking about the subject too much he slumped himself onto the makeshift bed and closed his eyes. The more he thought about things that seemed so common to other people the less he felt wrong as if he wasn’t alive. He pushed his thoughts aside as best as he could and before he knew it he had dozed off into a soft sleep. He can speak to his father in the morning about the photographs of Insomnia, he was only taking pictures from afar it shouldn’t be that bad.

“Where?!” It was morning and he had finally asked his father if he would take him to Insomnia, as he feared he wasn’t taking it very well.

“Papa I’m not going inside the city he just wants a picture from the hill, you know the one I’m on about. Papa please, you don’t have to go today so if you could just do this for me” Prompto gave him the best puppy face he could muster. He knew his father was weak to these faces and he would usually give in to Prompto and do what he asked. It was a recurring thing and Ardyn was getting sick of himself. 

“Prompto you know how dangerous it can be to go that far out of the mainland, I’m just thinking about you. I would never willingly put you in a situation if I knew there was going to be danger involved” Prompto looked down towards the ground and focused his attention on his boots, shuffling his feet against the floor slightly. His father sighed and scratched his head in thought. A moment had passed before his father turned around and opened the door.

“Fine get your equipment, I’m taking you there myself” Prompto gleamed and hurriedly grabbed his equipment and ran after his father, sliding into the passenger side of the car. He excitedly bounced in his seat, unable to sit still as he watched the trees and animals glide past them. Ardyn had prepared him for a long ride, after all, Insomnia was on the other side of the country, and soon the lush green from the trees and grass turned into a dusty and sandy dune. His father lowered the roof of the car to allow the breeze to cool them off. 

It wasn’t the first time he had been to Hammerhead in fact, he would come here as much as he could when he convinced his father. Prompto adored the shop as there really wasn't any other place in Lucius that sold different ranges of camera equipment. Though when he spoke of his love for HammerHead Ardyn would tease him and say that he only really wanted to come here to show off to the girl in the garage. In all fairness Prompto did have maybe just the smallest of crushes on the blonde girl, but who could really blame him. Cindy was beautiful. Though whenever they visited the garage in Hammerhead his father seemed to disappear each time. He never asked or knew where he went, Prompto just assumed he had found something to do in the small restaurant or he just missed him each time. 

“Now, would you like to make a stop in Hammerhead so you can fawn over that girl again?” Ardyn looked over at the younger and smirked. Promptos face flushed red and he looked away, watching a pack of animals try to outrun the car. 

“No I should get these done and if we have some time before I have to go back to Vyv, then _maybe_ I’ll consider looking for a new camera lens” He fidgeted with the camera in his hands. It was true that he needed a new camera lens but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of his head when he noticed the large gates in front of them. He wouldn’t think much of it if not for the countless Majitek guards standing in front of it. 

“Papa why is the gate guarded like that?” He took one last glimpse of the guards as Ardyn drove down an off road path that leads them to the hill. He just simply shrugged.

“Many people have tried to get into the city they have been put there to stop any trespassers, you shouldn’t worry your little head about it my sunflower” Ardyn smiled and Prompto could only nod. Soon they had reached the end of the off road and they both climbed out of the car. Ardyn rested against the bonnet and gestured Prompto to go without him. Usually, when Prompto was out taking pictures with his father he would follow him, or at least be as close as he can, so that he wouldn’t get into any danger. So when he gestured that he could go alone it made Prompto happy that his father trusted him enough now.

He could feel Ardyns gaze follow him till he turned the corner and reached the peak of the hill. He didn’t realise how high the hill was and as he walked towards the edge he let out a small yelp as he gazed over. No way is he staying here for long. He set up his equipment and took a couple of shots of the fallen city, taking a few seconds between each shot to admire how beautiful the city would have been if it wasn’t destroyed. He felt a small breeze brush against his cheek and he shivered as he noticed what looked like a deamon roaming between the walls. Maybe it was time for him to go, he had taken the shots like he needed and he did not want to worry his father much longer or else he would come up looking for Prompto. Once he had packed his things back up and taken one last look at the city he made his way back down the hill. His father was already waiting for him inside the car, the engine on.

“Prompto! You got what you came for?” He nodded and climbed back into the passenger seat. “Splendid! I’ve decided to spoil you for today my little sunflower. How about we go and eat at Galdin, I know how much you enjoy that expensive fish” Prompto gleamed and jumped inside of the car, unable to sit still. He looked back at the gate and pondered whether they would let him pass if he told them who his father is. No his father clearly doesn’t want him to go anywhere close to that place and disobeying him was something Prompto tried his best never to do. But still…

“Papa, can I ask you a question?” Ardyn raised his eyebrows, his gaze never moving from the road. “Umm, well you see… Could we visit the city one day- Insomnia I mean. I know you said it was dangerous but-”

“Prompto I will not listen to this I refuse to take you any closer to the city. I’ve told you my only concern is your safety” Prompto looked at him and furrowed his brows in thought.

“Yeah well I know that, but if you come with me or train me to use your gun like you've been promising. Than maybe I will be able to-” He was abruptly cut off as Ardyn spoke up with a raised voice, turning his attention to the boy next to him. 

“I have told you I am never taking you into that city, Prompto! That place is filled with deamons so if you have a death wish be my guest!” His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he let out an audible sigh. Prompto sat back into his chair, his father never yelled at him even when he brought home that chocobo from the farm. 

“Look Prompto, I’m sorry I did not mean to raise my voice. I just care about your safety” Prompto nodded and the rest of the ride was filled with a subtle awkward silence. He had made up his mind. When his father left for work in the morning he would come back himself and sneak into the city. Prompto had never broken a rule before, let alone disowbey his father. However, he was just so damn curious about how this is the only thing that can get his father riled up and he wanted to know why. No, he will find out why. After their long day, and filling up on fish from Galdin, Prompto slummed himself on the bed. He barely slept much that night as he hatched his super secret plan to sneak into Insomnia. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	2. CITADEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Prompto is just trying his best I'm not the best at writing about sneaking around and action bases stuff so I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I just wanted to get through the bit I wasn't good at so that we can get to the boys meeting <3

Chapter 2

* * *

The morning came as fast as it had left and Prompto was wide awake. His father was rummaging around getting ready to leave and Prompto's eyes never left him. Every now and then Ardyn would glance over towards him and raise his eyebrow, then continue whatever he was doing. Once he had finally gathered his things he walked towards the boy and looked down at him. 

“Did you have that nightmare again?” Prompto was pulled out of the clouds and blinked slowly. He looked down and picked at the band around his wrist, his father took a seat next to him. 

“It’s okay, Prompto. You know you can tell me anything” Prompto nodded his head and reached over and grabbed the hat from the end table next to him. He turned back to his father and placed it on top of his head. Ardyn smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

“I’m okay Papa, you should head off before you're late” They both walked to the door and Ardyn turned back around to say one final goodbye.

“I’ll be back late again today, are you sure you are okay” Prompto nodded once again and hugged his father, this time he didn’t watch him leave. He sprinted back into the house and rummaged through the draws looking for the spare gun his father kept. When he found it hidden under a couple of papers he pulled out his ready-packed bag and pocketed the gun. He took one last glance over the trailer in case he forgot anything. He hesitantly opened the door and thought over what he was about to do. The confidence he once had before was quickly swept away as he stared out at the blue sky above him. 

When thinking the plan over again there really weren't any cons to going against his father's word. The only reason he wanted to go was to fuel his curiosity. He wasn’t really doing much harm by going though, he would be in and out. Maybe. Prompto didn’t know how he was even going to get past the guards let alone how he was going to avoid the deamons within the walls. Thinking it over it was a very bad idea however, Prompto had already closed the trailer door and was walking towards the Chocobo rental. Sweat formed on his forehead and his shirt was sticking to his back. The longer he walked the further away the rental seemed to be, it was like everything was telling him to go back and tell his father everything. He could change his mind and take him he would never know. 

“Yo Prompto, how's it hangin?” He snapped his head in the direction of the voice and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw who it was. It was Jared and Talcott. Prompto waved and looked down at the young boy.

“Hey there little man what are you both doing up so early?” Talcott laughed and held up a small drawing that he had made.

“We were going shopping and I was telling grandpa here about a story from my book. Have you heard of a lost city Prompto?” His eyes widened and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

“I haven't, would you like to tell me about it” He felt horrible lying to Talcott but he didn’t want anyone to know about the plans he had for the day. The less that know about it the better. He squatted down so that he didn’t strain his neck listening to the boy talk. Jared smiled down at them both and took a seat on a bench close by, resting his cane against the wall. If Talcott's smile could get any bigger it would cover his face. He got closer to the older boy and lowered his voice to a whisper.

“There's a really big city that no one knows about! Apparently, there's a king who's trapped in there and he can’t leave. It must be lonely not having any friends to play within the city” Talcott's smile disappeared but suddenly reappeared and he bounced around. “I want to go there someday, maybe I can be the king's friend and he will have someone to play with, but he’s going to have to wait cuz my grandpa needs someone to look after him” 

“He sounds like a real loner, do you think he would be friends with me?” The boy nodded and his grandpa moved from the chair to stand up as he noticed a few other people walking into the market. He preferred to go in before the flow so he could take his time shopping. 

“Come on Talcott, the food isn't going to buy itself” The boy nodded and waved before grabbing onto his free hand. Walking with him towards the market, probably going on about the story again. Prompto had never thought about the possibility of someone living within the walls? It seemed to be something just out of a fairy tale, which is probably why it's just a coincidence that Talcott told him this story. Isn’t it? The more he thought about it the less sense it had made to him. Deciding it was best for him to stop thinking about the subject, he rented a Chocobo and head out on his journey. Never looking back for the fear of guilt overtaking him. 

It had taken a lot longer to reach Hammerhead by Chocobo than it did when his father drove him over. He decided it was better to leave the Chocobo with Cindy so that it could rest after the long journey. It also saves him the possibility of getting caught if the Chocobo makes noise while he is sneaking past the guards. In honesty, he didn’t even believe that there was a way he could even get close to the wall without them noticing him running over on top of a bright yellow bird. 

“Howdy Prompto, a fine beauty ya got there” Cindy smiled as she fed the bird some seeds she had taken from the store. “Ya here to buy more tech for that camera of yours” Prompto shook his head and took his bag from off the saddle of the Chocobo.

“Nah I’m here for some work, I shouldn’t be too long. You don’t mind looking after my Chocobo do you” He softly patted the chocobos head and it let out a satisfied ‘Kweh’ after it had finished the seeds.

“You know I don't mind em’ you ask me every time” She dusted her hands on her shorts and left them to rest on her hips, giving Prompto a look. The boy shrugged and pulled the bag over his shoulder, it was definitely heavier than it usually is as Prompto had packed everything in here, including the gun. He didn’t know what he would need or how long it was going to take for him to explore so he also packed a bit of lunch with him.

“You could be busy one day I can always take them somewhere else if you needed me to” Cindy laughed and led the Chocobo over towards the seat Cid usually sat around on. She tied the bird to the wall and shooed the blonde away. 

“Go on now, get your work done ya know how busy I am here” Prompto smiled. He was so grateful for the few people he did have around him, especially Cindy who would choose to help him even if she was busy. Saying his final goodbye and giving her a small bag of birdseed that he knew the Chocobo would love, he headed off towards the wall. He stuck to the side, keeping close to the mountains so that he wouldn’t be noticed by the guards. Come to think of it he had never actually thought about how he was even going to get past the wall. It was covered with guards and he expected the same on the other side of the wall. Once he was closer he sat behind a rock out of sight and scanned over the area. 

There was no way he could take on the guards by himself, especially since he had never used a gun before and he had bought this one purely as a just in case. As he thought about the situation he noticed a small gap in the wall, out of sight from the guards. It didn’t look big enough to be noticeable but Prompto was sure he could fit through it. If not he could attempt to climb over if there weren’t any guards on the opposite side. The latter option wasn’t preferred as he knew he would make a lot of noise trying to get over. He wasn’t athletically the strongest person. He crept over towards the gap and looked through. No guards?

Without thinking much of it he took his bag off and dropped it through the gap. After checking once again on the guards at the entrance and confirming that they won't see him slip through, he slipped through the gap. His boot got caught on one of the rocks. Instead of making a lot of noise trying to pull it through the gap on his foot, he took it off and picked it up separately once he was through the gap. He didn’t take the time to look around before he grabbed his bag and made a run towards the city. Prompto was going to take no chances of getting caught by anything. 

He stopped running when he made it into the city, he didn’t anticipate the road to be as long as it was. Even though he had finally made it into the city, he didn’t want to stay around one place for long for fear of deamons finding him and having him for their lunch. The thought alone made him shiver. He would stop to take a few pictures and leave once he was satisfied with what he had. The adrenaline had completely worn off and now Prompto was hyper aware of the situation he had just put himself in. He couldn’t call Ardyn to come and get him out. The humiliation and shame were too much for him to go through. 

Still, the lost city was rather beautiful and something inside pulled him to walk in further. At first, he took a small time to take in the buildings around him and imagined what they would have looked like before. What kind of people used to live here? He concluded that they would have had some money to live in this city for it to be walled off from the rest of the world. Only rich people got that kind of treatment. After searching through some of the streets he pulled his camera out from the bag and began to snap a few shots of the city. Hopefully, Vyv won't ask him how he managed to get them.

He froze as he heard a quiet growl behind him. He was in the process of snapping a picture of a worn-down convenience store when his hands began to tremble. He dropped the camera from his hands letting it hit his chest with a small thud as it caught on the strap around his neck. The growl got louder and louder. Prompto held in a breath and glanced to the side his entire body now shaking with fear. There it was an iron giant. Ardyn was always careful with Prompto around night time, always making sure they had a place to stay so that they wouldn't have a run in with any deamons. The only thing was it wasn't night. What were deamons this big doing in the city during the day? The demon had it’s back towards Prompto and he took this as a chance to get away and hide before it noticed him. If only Prompto wasn’t so clumsy. 

The door to the house next to him had been pulled off and Prompto knew it would be safer for him to hide in there than out here with the demon. Yet when he went running over towards the house he didn’t notice the built up rubble on the floor. His boot got caught and he fell down with a loud enough thud that the giant turned around, noticing the blonde on the floor. This was it, he thought. He should have just listened to his father and stayed at the trailer doing a few jobs for Vyv to pass the time and earn a living. No, here he was lying on the floor of a city that no one thought about anymore waiting for a demon to come and eat him up. 

The giant started to run towards the boy and all attempts to get back up and run for the house were forgotten about. He closed his eyes and a small tear slid down his cheek as he waited for the impact of the giant to hit him. It never came. The street became quiet again and Prompto furrowed his brows in confusion. Slowly opening his eyes there was no giant insight. Was he just hallucinating it? 

“Come on kid, get up unless you want it to come back” His head snapped in the direction of the voice. A tall muscular man stood above him with his hand held out for Prompto to grab. What was going on to him he didn’t think anyone would even be living here with the state that the city was in? The man scowled and gestured with his hand, quite clearly losing his patience. Taking an angry human over a giant deamon, he took the hand which helped pull him out of the rubble.

“You shouldn’t be here kid this ain't no place for weak people like you” The gruff man began walking. “Follow me” Prompto nodded and followed along, staying close to the man. The comment had got to him, he knew he was weak and he knew that he should have never come here in the first place. Was this man a guard of some kind? He looked like one. Maybe he was going to hand him over and he was going to have to explain to his father what he was doing. He had feared that more than getting eaten by any deamon. 

“Are you g-going to hand me over?” He breathed out, his voice was trembling. The man turned to look at him with a confused look on his face.

“You talkin bout those guards at the wall? I’d kill em all if I could but Noct won't even let me near the walls. Gotta stick to killin these deamons to get out my frustration” Confusion just grew in the boys head. Who was Noct? The possibility of one person being within these walls let alone a group of people was something Prompto thought was basically impossible, something out of a children's book. Talcott's story?! It could be a stretch but maybe the story wasn’t wrong after all. 

“Were here kid, stay close” He was pulled out of his thoughts when the man spoke up once again. It had just occurred to him that he didn’t even know his name. The concern became a distant memory in his head when he looked up at the building standing in front of him. Calling it a building was an understatement, the entire place was like a work of art and was bigger than any building Prompto had ever seen in his life. How had an entire country just forgotten about a city on this scale it seemed so unrealistic and absurd to him. The man walked into the building and Prompto ran in after him, not wanting to stay behind with the deamons. 

“Welcome to the Citadel”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I wanted it to be slightly shorter than I would usually write as its more of a prologue and a way to see how the story goes. I have a lot of notes about how I can take this story and I'm going to enjoy writing them, hopefully as much as you'll enjoy it! :)


End file.
